Where's the Song?
by rehy2000
Summary: Draco and Ginny have just broke up, Ron and Harry are in a singing contest that they have to win or they'll die, and Hermione and Luna have just become friends. Not to mention that the new kid from America has been doing some pretty strange things.
1. Chapter 1: Genenivieve

**Chapter 1: Genevieve**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Harry Potter books. If me did me would not be writing this. Me don't own Low Millions. If me did then me would probably be in France.**

I laughed with him; I cried with him, I left my whole with him. Then he kissed Pansy. I asked him why. He said he didn't do it. Then he did it again. I got mad, very mad.

I stormed up to Draco. I was crying, no sobbing was the word.

"Draco you were kissing Pansy, we are over," I said still sobbing.

Draco randomly broke out in song. _Am I in a musical?_ I think.

"_Fine, I understand_

_Okay with me_

_If that's the plan_

_You can take the stereo _

_The TV and the video_

_The beds the sheets and covers_

_Before you go_

_But for now _

_Stay where you are_

_What are we doing all this for?_

_Let me take you out one last time_

_And you'll go your way_

_And I'll go mine_

"_And I won't call you baby _

_Anymore_

_Won't call you baby _

_Like I did before_

_Won' call you baby_

_Anymooooorre_

"_Genevieve_

"_You left your smell_

_You left your taste_

_You left me here with my mistakes_

_And I can't relate_

_To what you say I've done_

_But just for you I'll bite my tongue_

"_And I won't call you baby _

_Anymore_

_Won't call you baby _

_Like I did before_

_Won't call you baby _

_Anymooooorrre_

"_Genevieve I miss you_

_Genevieve be well _

_Genevieve I wish you'd _

_Release me from your spell_

"_Come on_

"_Genevieve_

"_Do it_

"_You can_

"_Do it_

"_And I can't call you baby_

_Anymore_

_Won't call you baby _

_Like I did before _

_Won't call you baby _

_Anymooooorrre_

"_No I can't call you baby_

_Anymore_

_Won't call you baby _

_Like I did before_

_Won't call you baby_

_Anymooooorrre_

"_Genevieve"_

I looked at him. "We are not muggles, what was that with stereos, TVs, and videos. Anyway we don't live together."

"Hey it was a song," Draco retorted back, "Anyway Ginny I don't need a stupid song to tell you how much I love you."

"We are so over," I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers Unite Please!

**Chapter 2: Lovers Unite… Please!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hermonie and Luna. If me did you be scared. Me no own Harry Potter. If me did me would be happy. Me no own Kai, if me did me would be in Australia. I don't own Beth Neilsman Chapel either. Oh and I don't own anything but the !#$ plot! And I'm beginning to wonder if even that is mine. **

I shook my head. Me, Hermonie Granger, had gotten an Exceeds Expectations. Not an Outstanding, but Exceeds Expectations, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Where had I gone wrong? Harry had taught me himself. Ugh.

I saw Luna rushing up to me. She looked as if she had been crying. Luna looked up at me. Her usual dreamy eyes seemed to flood with terror and happiness at the same time. That is what I love about Luna, she always is confused.

"Hermonie, they think we love each other," Luna said. I was confused, who were they. Luna paused for a minute and then continued, "Do we?"

At that minute I wanted to sing, and sing I did.

"_I'll be loving you forever_

_Deep inside my heart _

_You'll leave me never_

_Even if you took my heart_

_And tore it apart_

_I would love you still…forever_

_You are the sun_

_You are my life_

_And you're the last thing on my mind_

_Before I go to sleep at nite_

_You're alwayz round_

_When I'm in need_

_When trouble's on my mind_

_You put my soul at ease_

_There is no one in this world_

_Who can love me like you do_

_So many reasons that I _

_Wanna spend forever with you_

_I'll be loving you forever_

_Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never_

_Even if you took my heart_

_And tore it apart_

_I would love you still…forever_

_We've had our fun_

_We've made mistakes_

_But who'd have guessed_

_That long that road_

_We'd learn to give and take_

_It's so much more _

Ginny randomly popped out of thin air to sing back up. (a/n her parts are in parentheses)

_That I could have give (I could have give)_

_You make loving you _

_So easy for me_

_There is no one in this world_

_Who can love me like you do_

_That is the reason that I _

_Wanna spend forever with you_

_I'll be loving you forever_

_Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never_

_Even if you took my heart_

_And tore it apart_

_I would love you still…forever_

_And girl I pray you'll leave me never_

_Coz this is a world where lover's often go astray_

_But if we love each other…_

_We won't go that way_

_So put your doubts aside_

_Do wat it takes to make it rite_

_Cause I'll love you _

_Forever_

_No one can tear us apart_

_I'll be loving you forever(forever)_

_Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never(you'll never leave me)_

_Even if you took my heart(if you took my heart)_

_And tore it apart(tore it apart)_

_I would love you still…forever(forever)"_

"God, Luna we do," I said as Ginny disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Luna smiled. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

OOOOO

Some how I managed to bump into Draco again. I sighed. It had to be the follower, Draco. I turned and looked at him. His face was serious and solemn. It was the face I loved with him. I still loved him. I was just before we could get together he had to get his act straight.

"Ginny can't we give it one last try?"

My mouth burst open and into song.

"_I blew out all my plans_

_The world fell in my hands_

_The day that I began_

_Trying to love you_

_The secrets I have kept_

_The nights I haven't slept_

_I've laughed until I've wept_

_Trying to love you_

_Trying to love you...No one's come as close or gone so far_

_Trying to love you...I've lost and found myself in who you are_

_Trying to love you...So easy and so hard, trying to love you_

_I've watched myself get stuck_

_Squandered all my luck_

_But I cannot give up_

_Trying to love you_

_Trying to love you...It broke my heart, it's chipped away my pride_

_Trying to love you...Everytime I'd see that faultline slide_

_Trying to love you...I've crossed the great divide trying to love you_

instrumental

_Trying to love you...I've screamed your name, I've slammed a thousand doors_

_Trying to love you...I've worn a million miles across the floor_

_Trying to love you...Still I could not ignore trying to love you_

_It's pulled the best from me_

_For all the world to see_

_And I will always be_

_Trying to love you"_

Right then Draco and I broke into a passionate kiss. We got so hooked up on it we failed to notice Harry and Ron passing and then falling into a random hole in the ground that popped put of no where.

_A/n I know you loved it. No, I am sorry for all those Draco/Ginny lovers, don't get me wrong I'm one of them, Draco and Ginny do not get back together._


	3. Chapter 3: The Contest

**Disclaimer: I own it all! Just kidding, don't own anything.**

I looked around, where was I? One minute Harry and I were starring at Ginny and Malfoy snogging the next we fell through a random hole that came out of nowhere. Weird. I looked Harry. He looked just as confused as me.

I looked around. We seemed to be on the backstage of a stage. A man about 6 feet tall walked up to us. He was a scrawny fellow whose head didn't seem to match his body. He slick black hair.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," the man started. I looked around. There were other people in the room. All were as befuddled as Harry and I. "You have all been brought here for a singing contest. The two winners will come back alive. All others will die."

A shudder went around the group (a/n I know that sounds weird). I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise. He went on to continue that you could choose songs as far in advance as you would like but could not tell anyone or else you'd be disqualified.

"The first person will be…"

OOOOO

The first person stepped up to the microphone. He had black unkempt hair and was nervous. He was wearing robes of Gryffindor.

"Hello, this is for the new American boy who has transferred from Toadstool," Harry whispered into the microphone. Rock music filled the air.

"_Don't wanna be an American idiot._

_Don't want a nation under the new media_

_And can you hear the sounds of the hysteria ?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._

_All across the alien nation _

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

_Television dreams of tomorrow._

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow _

_For that's enough to argue._

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America._

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._

_Now everybody do the propaganda._

_And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._

_All across the alien nation._

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

_Television dreams of tomorrow._

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

_For that's enough to argue._

_Don't wanna be an American idiot._

_One nation controlled by the media._

_Information age of hysteria._

_Calling out to Idiot America™._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._

_All across the alienation._

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

_Television dreams of tomorrow._

_We're not the ones meant to follow._

_For that's enough to argue."_

Harry had a strong beautiful voice. But now it was the second persons turn.

The second person walked up to the microphone. He clearly had no idea how to use it. Instead he pushed it aside and shouted, "My name is Ron Weasley and I am gonna win mates." He stopped shouting. "Shit," he mumbled but his voice was magically magnified.

"_The first jolt hit the other tower_

_Right after I came in_

_It left a fiery, gaping hole_

_Where offices had been_

_We stood and watched in horror_

_As we saw the first ones fall_

_Then someone yelled, "Get out! Get out!_

_They're trying to kill us all"_

_I grabbed the pictures from my desk_

_And joined the flight for life_

_With every step I called the names_

_Of my children and my wife_

_And then we heard them coming up_

_From several floors below -_

_A crowd of aurors_

_With their long robes behind_

_Now every time I try to sleep_

_I'm haunted by the sound_

_Of aurors pounding up the stairs_

_While we were running down_

_And when we met them on the stairs_

_They said we were too slow_

_"Get out! Get out!" they yelled at us_

_"The whole thing's going to go"_

_They didn't have to tell us twice_

_We'd seen the world on fire_

_We kept on running down the stairs_

_While they kept climbing higher_

_Now every time I try to sleep_

_I'm haunted by the sound_

_Of aurors pounding up the stairs_

_While we were running down_

_Thank God we made it to the street_

_We ran through ash and smoke_

_I did not know which way to run -_

_I thought that I would choke_

_A auror took me by the arm_

_And pointed me uptown_

_Then, "Christ!" I heard him whisper_

_As the tower came roaring down_

_So now I go to funerals_

_For men I never knew_

_The pipers play "Amazing Grace"_

_As the coffins come in view_

_They must have seen it coming_

_When they turned to face the fire_

_They sent us down to safety_

_Then they kept on climbing higher._

_Now every time I try to sleep_

_I'm haunted by the sound_

_Of aurors pounding up the stairs_

_While we were running down"_

Ron's face turned deep magenta. He rushed of stage quickly. Looking to embarrassed to say anything more. A couple people sniggered.

The third person walked up to the Microphone. She knew exactly what she was doing. She broke into song right away.

_It's been nine days, eight hours, 40 minutes,10 seconds since you called_

_I've been so crazy I'm just about taking our picture off the wall_

_It's been three months over hundred days since you held my hand_

_And I miss you in a thousand ways, will I ever see you again?_

_How did it change so fast?_

_I won't give you to the past_

_I really thought it'd last_

_All that we had was so unbelievable_

_Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable_

_Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful_

_How could it be that you ruined my_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_It seems like everywhere, everyone's in love_

_So, where are you?_

_And I remember you couldn't get enough_

_You felt it too, or didn't you?_

_How did it change so fast?_

_I won't give you to the past_

_I really thought it'd last_

_All that we had was so unbelievable_

_Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable_

_Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful_

_How could it be that you ruined my_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_All that we had was so unbelievable_

_Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable_

_Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful_

_How could it be that you ruined my_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Ooh, hooh_

_You ruined my everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything_

_It's been nine days, eight hours, forty minutes, ten seconds_

_three months and a hundred days_

_And I miss you in a thousand ways_

_Will I ever see you again?_

The song was nice. But there were a lot of moans and groans about her singing. But one clapped vigorously, Ron.

The next girl stepped up. Her brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She stood there scared as hell She started singing.

"_Row, Row, Row your boat_

_Gently down the stream_

_Merrily, Merrily, Merrily _

_Life is but a dream"_

The girl finished. There were a few laughs from the audience. The girl blushed even more than Ron had. She scrambled of stage still blushing. She smiled slightly.

The next girl looked as if she was half Veela.

"_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost_

_But now I'm found_

'_Twas blind_

_But now I see_

_Through many troubles, toils, and snares_

_I have already come_

_How precious did that grace appear_

_The hour I first believed _

_Amazing Grace_

_How sweet the sound_

_That saved a wretch like me_

_I once was lost_

_But now I'm found_

'_Twas blind_

_But know I see."_

There was vigorous clapping all over. Everyone seemed to stand up.

The last person looked exactly liked the fourth person. She sang.

"_I'm a little teapot_

_short and stout_

_here is my handle here is my spout_

_when I get all steamed up hear me shout_

_tip me over and pull me out."_

No one even made a sound.

OOOOO

I was anxious to know who had made it through and who would die. I was nervous. Very nervous. I was hoping into Hell that it wasn't Harry or I. I looked at Harry. He seemed calm. I think I heard him mutter, "Fuck this."

"The dead people to be are…" the man said. I was tense with nervousness. "Entry number 4 and 6. Yes people number 4 and 6 will die."

_ a/n Mwhaha Thankyou non-exsistent reviewers _


End file.
